Mystery Date
by xXxThe Phantom's RosexXx
Summary: Drew decides to set Adam up on a blind date. Dedicated to zuckonit who asked me to write this two-shot and gave me a plot idea. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I am going to dedicate this two-shot to the person whom suggested it to me: zuckonit. I hope it's as good, or even better than you were expecting! I was worried about writing this because I didn't watch Degrassi at the time that Sadie was on the show. I just started up watching Degrassi regularly with the last season, so I was unsure how to write her character. This one-shot takes place in the current time of the episode, but with Drew still in school, and Sadie still on the show! Anyways, hope you enjoy! Oh yeah, and I don't Degrassi! And I don't know if Sadie knows about Gracie or not, but for the sake of the story, she does. **

Mystery Date

"He has _got_ to get a girlfriend," Drew sighed, shaking his head as Adam sauntered down the hallway to meet up with Fiona and Imogen.

"He seems happy to me," KC shrugged, shoving some books into his locker.

"Dude," Drew looked at KC as if he were completely off his rocker, "His two best friends are a lesbian couple," Drew sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "That's not normal, man."

"Well, I don't know what you suggest," KC slammed his locker shut, "And besides, Eli and Clare are his best friends too."

"And they're dating too! He's got to get a girl of his own. Someone to hang out with while Imogen and Fi, and Clare and Eli are out on a date because he's driving Bianca and me absolutely crazy! Last night…last night we were in the basement on the couch making out, and he came downstairs and interrupted us to ask if we wanted to watch Ninja Wrestling Battles with him."

"So?"

"So, this is like the fifth time in the matter of a week that he's interrupted us at really, _really_ bad times. He needs a girl. And you're going to help me get him one."

"Oh no," KC winced, "Please no."

"What's the problem?" Drew asked, "You and Conner have been hanging out with him a lot more. Surely you can kind of get inside his head and help me out with this, right?"

"Like I said," KC repeated, "Oh no. Please no."

"I was thinking we should set him up on a blind date," Drew suggested as they walked together down the hallway, ignoring KC's previous comment. He waved his hands in the air, making a huge production of his, in his opinion, brilliant idea, "We have him go to Little Miss Steaks and we have some chick go to Little Miss Steaks, and boom! Blind date time!"

"And you _really_ think this is a good idea?" KC asked, his concern evident, "Who is Adam even interested in?"

"He had a thing for Fiona, and now he's got this lame crush on Imogen. I think he just likes girls he can't have. So we have to introduce him to a girl he can have."

"Alright. But who?"

Drew glanced down the hallway before pointing at a girl sitting on a bench in the foyer, "Her."

"_Her_?"

"Do you know her?"

"Yeah, we used to hang out. She dated Dave. Dave and Adam are friends now. Doesn't this break some sort of bro-code?"

"Dude, I _wrote_ the bro-code," Drew dramatically ran his hand through his hair before turning back to KC and saying, "It'll be fine. Besides, Dave is with Ali and as far as I know, he likes it that way."

"But Sadie…really?"

"What's wrong with her?" Drew asked, "She's kinda cute."

"Well yeah. I mean, I hang out with her and all, but you're not looking at the bigger picture here. We are about to set her up with your brother. What if she's totally wrong for Adam?"

"She's a chick. She's perfect. Come on, let's make our move."

"_Our_ move?" KC looked sick.

"Yeah, come on," Drew adjusted his backpack on his shoulder and walked up to the girl. She kind of bounced as she walked, and she was really cute; Adam would owe him big for this one, "Hello," Drew threw on his best seductive voice, "Sadie, right?"

"Drew Torres," the girl turned around and raised an eyebrow, "To what do I owe the pleasure."

Drew's grin grew even wider, "Well uh…"

"That was sarcasm, dude," KC patted Drew's shoulder. Drew's grin fell to a frown and a slight blush formed on his cheek, "Excuse him," KC pushed in between Drew and Sadie, "I was wondering if you would be up for doing us a bit of a favor."

"Oh," Sadie folded her arms over her chest, "Is that so?"

"Yes. You remember Adam?"

"How can I forget Adam?" Sadie smiled sweetly.

"Well, we were wondering if you would want to meet him for diner at Little Miss Steaks on Friday night."

"Like a date? A date with Adam?" Sadie's brow furrowed.

"Is that a problem?" Drew asked defensively, and KC had to push him back from jumping in between them.

"I never said it was," Sadie tucked a long strand of hair behind her ear, "I like Adam. He is very sweet. But it is a bit suspicious. Why would the two of you want me to meet up with Adam for a date?"

"He needs a chick," Drew explained, bluntly.

"Well you certainly get to the point," Sadie turned to KC, "KC, I don't know…why are you doing this?"

"Adam needs a girl in his life – one that isn't already taken. He needs to go on a date and just have some fun. So what do you say?"

"Was this his idea, or yours?"

"Well…uh…" KC shot a sidelong glance at Drew.

"I see," Sadie sighed, "Alright, well I guess I'll do it."

"You will?" Drew asked, excitedly.

"But I am only doing this because I think it'll be fun too. Adam's sweet, and I am sure we will have a fun time together. One condition though…"

"Oh no." KC winced again.

"He's paying."

"Perfect," Drew reached around KC and patted her shoulder, "Be there at seven on Friday. You won't regret it!"

* * *

"No way!"

"Adam, here me out!" Drew begged, in desperation, "You're not even giving it a chance!"

"I don't _want_ to give it a chance!" Adam angrily tossed a pair of socks into the wash, "You can't just randomly set me up with whoever you want! And why are you trying to set me up anyways? I'm fine!"

"Dude, your best friends are two couples. You need your own girl. You need someone to spend the weekends with."

"Oh, I get it," Adam turned from the washing machine to face Drew, "You're doing this in hopes of getting me out of your hair."

"I didn't say that," Drew held up a hand, "Just listen to me, alright…"

"Fine," Adam tossed some underwear in, "Who is she?"

"It's a surprise."

"_Drew_!"

"Sorry," Drew grinned, "But where is the fun in that? Come on, don't you want to go on the date, even if it is just to see who this girl is? Come one! The suspense is killing you, right?"

"I'm riveted," sarcasm dripped from his lips, and Drew rolled his eyes.

"Just give her a chance. She is really sweet."

"You thought Katie was sweet…and she's psycho now."

"Come one," Drew begged, "I told her you would."

"Alright," Adam sighed, "Fine. But only because I don't want to disappoint her – whoever she is. But there's one condition."

"What's that?" Drew asked.

"I'm going to need some money for this."

"Crap. See…I kind of told her you'd be paying…"

"Alright," Adam grinned, "Then you can fork over the money for both of us."

"Seriously?"

Adam held out his hand, and Drew winced before digging his wallet out of his pocket and handing Adam two twenties, "Happy?"


	2. Chapter 2

Friday night came sooner than expected. After school, Adam had gotten a shower and tried to swallow his nerves. It had been a while since he had been on date, and he didn't know what to really expect. Maybe if he actually knew who his date was, he wouldn't be quite so freaked out.

Adam showered and threw on some of Drew's Polo Black aftershave. It was a bit too strong, but Adam hoped by the time he arrived at Little Miss Steaks, it would have faded a bit. He threw on his favorite plaid shirt, and his black jeans. He put on one of his favorite hats, and black skate sneakers. After checking himself out in the mirror, he decided that he looked presentable enough. However, he added a bit more hair gel, just as a car horn blasted outside.

Adam grabbed his wallet, and headed out the door to the Mustang that was waiting in the driveway. After hoping in, he said:

"Thanks for giving me a ride."

"No problem. Bullfrog's finally trusting me behind a wheel again," Eli grinned, "So let me get this straight…Drew sets you up on a blind date, but he takes off to go see a movie with Bianca, leaving you with no ride?"

"Pretty much," Adam sighed, "So, have you heard who my date is?"

"Nope," Eli backed out of the driveway, "Uh…were you involved in some sort of horrific cologne factory explosion, or something?"

"Too much?" Adam winced.

"Just a bit," Eli shrugged, "Don't worry about it though. So, you'll just text me after your date ends?"

"Yeah, if you don't mind."

"Nope. Clare and I are just going to watch some Dexter reruns. Once you let me know, I'll be on my way."

"Can I ask you a question?" Adam asked, picking at a hangnail.

"Sure."

"Do I bother you?"

"Constantly," Eli grinned, but once he saw how serious Adam was, he grew serious as well, "Adam, where did that come from?"

"Drew wants to set me up because he said I need a girl. He thinks it's weird that my best friends are in relationships with each other."

"It's not that weird," Eli shrugged, "You can't help that Fi and Imogen are together, and that Clare and I are together. Look, do I want you to get a girlfriend? Of course. But not because I want you out of our hair or anything. I want you to get a girlfriend because I want you to be happy, Adam. I want you to be able to have as much fun with someone as I do with Clare."

"So I'm not in the way?"

"I'll let you know if you are," Eli smiled at his best friend reassuringly, "Alrighty, here we are," the Mustang pulled in front of the restaurant, "Good luck. Oh, and if you feel uncomfortable at all, or if you feel like something is a bit off, just call me and…"

"Stop," Adam rolled his eyes as Eli chuckled.

"Have fun, bud. See you later."

Adam got out of the car and slammed the door behind him. It was six fifty-two, and Adam felt the nerves surge through him. It was no or never though, and he swung the door to the restaurant open, and headed inside.

"Hey you," Marisol grinned as he walked inside.

"Hi, Marisol. I'm here for a…"

"Your date is right over there," Marisol's smile grew, "She told me she was expecting you."

"_Sadie_?" Adam blinked, staring at the girl sitting in a booth in the back of the restaurant.

"Yes, your date," Marisol shook her head, "Could you be _any_ weirder? How do you not know your own date…oooh," her eyes widened, "Is this a blind date?"

"Yeah," Adam blushed, "Drew…"

"I _don't_ want to hear that name," Marisol held up a hand, "Just…follow me."

She led Adam towards the booth, and when they neared, Adam said, "Sadie!"

"Adam! It's good to see you!"

"You too," Adam slid into the booth across from her, and Marisol handed them their menus.

"I'll be back to get your drink orders soon."

"So…are you surprised that it's me?" Sadie blushed, cracking open the plastic menu.

"I didn't know who to expect," Adam followed suit, "But I am glad it was you here."

Sadie smiled, and peered over her menu, "What sounds yummy to you?"

"Hmmm…I think just a burger sounds good."

"Same here," Sadie shut the menu, "So, Adam…how have you been?"

"I've been pretty good. Haven't seen you around lately?"

"Yeah, after I lost the part of Clara in the play, I kind of battled a bit of depression. It was tough, and my psychologist and Simpson worked together and they let me do a lot of my work from home. I'm better now, and I'm back!"

"I'm glad you are. Yeah, I went through some depression stuff too," Adam admitted, "But it gets better. We never believe that when we are told that it does, but then one day we wake up and realize that what everyone said is true – that it does, and did, get better."

"You're right," Sadie nodded, "After everything with Dave and then the play, I just felt as though I wasn't good enough for anyone."

"That's not true," Adam objected, setting down his menu and locking his eyes onto hers, "Not at all."

"Thank you," Sadie blushed, "Thanks for giving this date a chance. I think we will have a nice time."

"Me too," Adam grinned.

"Alright, what can I get the two lovebirds?" Marisol appeared with a notepad and pen in her hands.

"I'll have a crème soda," Adam glanced to Sadie, "And she'll have a raspberry crème soda."

"Alrighty. And what will you have to eat?"

"Two cheese burgers," Adam ordered again, "With Swiss."

"Okay. I'll bring your drinks out in a sec."

Adam and Sadie thanked Marisol, and Sadie said, "Adam, raspberry crème soda?"

"You'll love it," Adam smiled at his date, "Trust me."

"And how did you know I liked Swiss on my burger?"

"Lucky guess," Adam blushed slightly, something Sadie found to be absolutely adorable.

"So, what have you been up to?" Sadie asked.

"Not a lot," Adam shrugged, "Just surviving school. I'm in the band, Whisper Hug. That's a lot of fun! Did you see us at the dance?"

"I couldn't go," Sadie frowned slightly, "I would have loved to see you perform."

"We'll get another chance to. And hey, if you want, I am sure Mo would understand if you wanted to sit in on a practice and watch. We're nothing terrific, but it's fun."

"I'd love to! I am sure you guys are great! You should give yourself some more credit," Sadie said, persistently, "Besides, even if you aren't the next_ My Chemical Romance_ or something, if it's something you enjoy doing, then it's wonderful to me."

Adam reached across the table and held out his hand. Sadie placed hers in his, and Adam squeezed lightly, "That is really awesome, Sadie. I'll remember that."

"It looks like your date is going well," Marisol placed the drinks on the table, "Just let me know if you two need anything. Your burgers will be out in a few minutes."

"Try it," Adam nodded towards the bright pink crème soda, "You'll love it. If not, I'll make it up to you."

"Oh really?" Sadie raised an eyebrow, "And how, exactly, would you do that?"

"Don't know yet," Adam grinned, "Try it!"

Sadie examined the drink meticulously – it was served in a frosty glass, and was frothy and creamy pink in color. Whipped cream and raspberry sauce adorned the top of the drink; and Sadie had to admit, it did look delicious.

"Go on," Adam urged, waving his hand.

Sadie gave in, and lifted the straw to her lips and took a sip, "Mmm!" Her eyes widened at the first sip.

"_Told you_ you'd like it," Adam chuckled.

"Adam! It's delicious!"

"What'd I tell you?" Adam grinned, "Now quit hogging it all, and give me a sip!"

"Hey, if you wanted one, you could have ordered one yourself."

"I ordered myself a plain crème soda to give to you if you didn't like yours," Adam explained, "But the raspberry is my favorite. Now, fork it over, woman!"

Sadie dramatically rolled her eyes and slid the glass across the table to Adam, "Oh don't be such a girl about it!" As soon as she had said it, Sadie blushed furiously, "I'm sorry."

"No, it's fine," Adam shrugged, "Mmm…this is good!"

"Don't drink it _all_!" Sadie protested, laughing and trying to grab the drink back.

Adam held it out of her grasp and smirked with each long sip, "Mmm…this is delicious!"

"_Adam_!" Sadie cried, "Give it back!"

"Alright, alright," Adam slid the drink back to her, "Keep your pants on."

"Wasn't planning on taking them off," Sadie smirked, taking another sip of her soda, "You pain – you drank most of it!"

"I did not," Adam feigned a look of hurt, "There's still a lot!"

"Yeah, a small amount of the crème soda, and a ton of your nasty backwash!"

"Oh as if you wouldn't get any 'backwash' when we kiss."

"Who said anything about kissing?" Sadie raised an eyebrow, deciding whatever Adam would throw her way, she could throw right back.

"Oh please! The way you've been staring at me since I walked in…you're _begging_ me to kiss you."

"I don't kiss on the first date," Sadie shrugged matter-of-factly.

"Looks like I'm going to either have to make you change your mind on that, or I'm going to have to ask you on a second date."

Sadie blushed slightly, enjoying the banter, "Well, I don't think you're going to be able to change my mind on that. I am quite stubborn at times."

"I love a challenge."

"Alright," Marisol appeared with their tray, "I've got two burgers with Swiss. Can I get you two anything else?"

"Ketchup," Adam turned to Sadie, "Do you want anything else?"

"Just ketchup for me too."

Marisol nodded, and snatched a bottle of Heinz off of the booth behind them, "Here you go. Enjoy!"

Adam dumped some Ketchup onto his burger, then slid the bottle of to Sadie, "Want to play a game?"

"Sure," she shrugged, biting into her burger, "What do you suggest?"

"How about twenty questions," Adam offered, surprised at how well their first date was going. He was having fun. He was actually having fun on a blind date!

"We each get to ask each other twenty questions. And anything you ask, you have to answer yourself," Adam explained, "So do you want to go first…or should I?"

"Um…" Sadie popped a fry into her mouth, "You go first."

"Alright. What's your favorite movie? Mine is _The Breakfast Club._"

"No way!" Sadie's eyes grew wide, "Mine too! I love the dance scene! I always wanted to get Saturday detention just to see if stuff like that really could happen."

"Me too," Adam admitted, "That's very clever sir, but what if there was a fire?"

"Screws fall out all the time; the world's an imperfect place."

"When you grow up, your heart dies."

"I love that line," Sadie smiled a sad smile, "Okay, my turn! What is your dream vacation? Mine is to go to Italy and visit all the museums and see the famous works of art."

"Nice," Adam nodded, nibbling on a fry, "My dream vacation would be to go to New York City. Eli is going there in the fall, and I am definitely taking Clare to go and visit him. He can't shut up about how great it is – the museums and theaters. Did you know that it really never sleeps? You can go out and walk around Times Square at two in the morning, and it's still buzzing with life and energy and excitement."

"It sounds like a wonderland," Sadie smiled wistfully.

"According to Eli, it is."

"You'll miss him when you graduate, huh?"

"You already asked your questions," Adam smirked, "It's my turn now. Favorite band? Mine is_ Dead Hand_."

"_My Chemical Romance_," Sadie answered before taking another bite of her burger, "Favorite book? Mine is _The Perks of Being a Wallflower_."

"That movie comes out soon," Adam nibbled a fry, "I'll have you take you to go see it."

"You would?" Sadie's eyes sparkled, "That would be great!"

"Of course. My favorite book is the books in the _Song of Ice and Fire_ series – you know, _Game of Thrones_."

"I love that show! Tyrion is my favorite!"

"Same here," Adam smiled, grabbing hold of her eyes. He still couldn't believe how well the date was going so far. He was having a blast with Sadie, and for once, didn't want to strangle Drew for wrangling him into one of his stupid plans.

"What's your favorite dessert?" Adam asked.

"Why?" Sadie grinned, "Are you buying?"

"That's two questions," Adam waggled a finger at her, "You don't quite understand how this game works, do you?"

"Oh hush," Sadie rolled her eyes, "And mine favorite dessert is cheesecake."

"Same here," Adam grinned, "Cheesecake it is!"

"Oh I can't ask you to buy us dessert," Sadie blushed, "I was just kidding."

"It's no problem," held his hand out again for Sadie to take, "Really."

"Thank you," she blushed, rubbing her thumb over the back of his hand, "I am having such a good time with you, Adam. Are you having a good time?"

"Does that count as one of your questions?" Adam raised an eyebrow.

"Off the record," Sadie smiled sweetly, and Adam felt his heart turn to a puddle.

"Off the record, yes. I am having a great time."

They asked a few more questions before Marisol took their dessert order (one slice of plain New York style cheesecake with blueberry topping) and carried away their empty dishes. Sadie excused herself to go to the restroom, leaving Adam alone at the both. After she was out of sight, Adam dug his phone from his pocket and checked the one new text message.

"How's it goin?" It was from Drew.

Adam texted back, "I might actually not murder you in your sleep for this one."

He pocketed the cellphone and tapped his fingertips on the table. He was having a great time. Sadie was so much fun, and he actually found himself enjoying his time with her. He had been apprehensive when Drew first set him up. Bianca was great, but Drew's track record was iffy at best. A lot of the time, Drew had been known for going for girls simply because they were girls. Drew loved girls. Adam wasn't quite like that. Adam wanted someone he could sit and talk with for a long time. Sure, making out would be fun, but Adam wanted a connection with his date. He was starting to feel that with Sadie.

She returned from the restroom just as Marisol was bringing out the cheesecake.

"Here you go," she smiled at Adam, "Do you want me to bring you the check, Little Torres?"

Adam grimaced at the nickname, "Clever," he acrimoniously said before nodding and pulling out the wallet, "The check would be great."

After Marisol left, Sadie popped a bite of cheesecake into her mouth and practically melted, "Oh my goodness, Adam! This is the most delicious thing!"

Adam took a bite to see for himself, "You're right! Hey, Sadie, thanks for agreeing to go on this date with me. I know the original circumstances were a bit…odd. But I am really glad we both agreed."

"Me too," she blushed again, and Adam felt his heart melt, once again, into a puddle, "I am having such a great time with you, Adam. You really are sweet."

"Do you think I can take you out again?"

"Well, you already agreed to take me to the movie," Sadie reminded him, scooping up some of the blueberry topping with her spoon.

"But that's _months_ away," Adam whined, "What if I want to take you out next weekend?"

"Next weekend?" Sadie looked up from the dessert; then, in the same whiny voice as Adam, said, "But that's _days_ away!"

Adam felt his heart skip a beat, "Well, what about tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow I'm free."

"Okay. What do you say I take you bowling or something?"

"Bowling would be fun," Sadie nodded, "I'd like that a lot!"

"Great. Bowling it is then. Wait," Adam paused, "Does this mean I might get to kiss you tomorrow? Since it will no longer be our first date…"

"Possibly," Sadie smiled sweetly, "I'll let you know."

"You'll let me know?" Adam chuckled, "Alrighty then."

Marisol brought the check and Adam paid for their dinner and left Marisol a pretty good tip. He felt obligated with her going to their school and all. After paying for their meal, Adam and Sadie headed outside.

"Do you have a ride?" Adam asked.

"Yeah, my car is just over there," Sadie pointed to the curb, "What about you?"

"Eli's going to pick me up."

"I could drive you," Sadie offered.

"I know, but if I know Eli, he'll bring Clare with him and the two of them will want to hear all about my date," he rolled his eyes good-naturedly.

"You're lucky to have such good friends."

"I am," Adam nodded, "So…about that kiss?"

"You'll find out tomorrow…on our second date," Sadie tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Meet me at the bowling alley around noon?" Adam asked.

"Sounds great. I'm looking forward to it."

"Me too."

Sadie turned away to head to her car when Adam caught her hand and brought her into a hug. Sadie seemed surprised at first, but then relaxed into his arms.

"Drive safe, Sadie," Adam said, kissing her forehead, "And don't kill me for that."

Sadie laughed, "Don't worry – a kiss on the forehead is sweet. See you tomorrow, Adam."

"Bye, Sadie."

After her car pulled away down the street, Adam called Eli to let him know he could come pick him up. On the fourth ring, Eli answered.

"_Ooof_, hello?"

"Eli?" Adam's brow furrowed.

"Yeah…sorry about that. Are you…ready?"

"Why are you out of brea…oh. _Oh God_!"

"Hey, it's not our fault you called at a bad time."

_"Oh my God_," Adam could hear Clare fret in the background.

"Stop making out and get over here and pick me up," Adam rolled his eyes, "Surely you can keep your paws off of each other for that long," he laughed to let Eli know that he was just kidding.

Ever since Eli and Clare got back together, it was like they valued every second of time together even more. And that meant make-out sessions became ever more passionate and hungry than ever before. Adam knew he couldn't be frustrated or grossed out – Eli and Clare just were thankful to be back together – but that didn't mean he wasn't going to bug them for it thought.

"Alright, alright," Eli growled into the phone, "We'll be there in a bit."

Adam was glad they didn't take too long, and as promised, Eli and Clare pulled up in the convertible about ten minutes later. Clare scooted into the middle, and Adam sat in the passenger seat. It wasn't even a second after he sat down that Clare asked:

"So how was your date with Sadie, Sadie married lady?"

"She's not married," Adam's eyes narrowed in confusion.

"It's from a musical," Clare explained, "So how was it?"

"Really great! She's amazing. And tomorrow…I am taking her on Date Number Two."

"Already!" Eli peeled the Mustang out of the parking lot, "Wow."

"Yeah. I _really_ like her."

"Good," he nodded, "You deserve someone that makes you happy."

"Eli's right," Clare nodded, leaning her head on Eli's shoulder, "So…when do we get to double date?"

**Author's Note: I was told to make this a one-shot, so I tried! I am sorry it's so long, but I really wanted to keep it a one-shot. Hope everyone liked it! **


End file.
